On the Wings of a Phoenix
by Sunset2
Summary: Artemis is 25, married and is always melancholy, perhaps because Both Butler and Juliet are dead, or maybe because people are trying to constantly kill him. Then one day he has a dream that will change everything…
1. Dreams come true

On the Wings of a Phoenix 

By: Sunset

Artemis is 25, married and is always melancholy, perhaps because Both Butler and Juliet are dead, or maybe because people are trying to constantly kill him. Then one day he has a dream that will change everything…

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis, Butler, Juliet or Holly. If I did I'd be rich by now

On the Wings of a Phoenix- Dreams come True part one

The best way to keep love is to give it wings.

Don't dismiss your dreams. To be without dreams is to be without hope…

A Creed to Live By- by: Nancye Sims 

_ Falling, falling, falling. Faster, faster, faster. Artemis was falling as fast as a rock. He felt helpless .Closer and closer to the bottom of a endless pit. Closer to death, closer, close, there, SLAT!! Artemis hit the ground with a hard thump, breaking all bones in his body, blanketing him with his own blood. In a way he was glad, not one more melancholy day would pass by him, his life was over. Death was only and inch away from him now, but he welcomed it. All of a sudden, Artemis body was healed; the blood was gone, open wounds closed. Then he felt himself being lifted off the ground, carried to safety .Up, up and up his body was carried till he was on stable ground. He looked up haven ward and saw a new dawn: dusk had past away. He turned arould to meet his savor in the eye and saw a golden __Phoenix__ transform into…….._

"Artemis wake up" said his wife Ashley, a shot lady with blue hair and pink, small, eyes.

"What" grumble Artemis. He was having the strangest dream.

"We're going to the mall, that's what" said Ashley

"What do you mean? _You're_ going to the mall and not I." Artemis pulled the cover over his head but Ashley pushed it off of him. 

    "You're going to the mall weather you like it or not Artemis!" yelled Ashley, her curly hair jigged wildly and she looked liked she had a head full of waves." Look at you your as pale as a sheet, paler even I bet! You're so much like a vampire I swear!"

            "You're not going to stop yelling are you Ashley?"

            "No"

            "Well then knock yourself out because I'm not leaving"

            "Butler and Juliet would have want you to do so" Artemis just looked at her, hurt. The only time he ever went out side was when it was for Butler or Juliet .Once a week, he'd go to there graves. And he hated Ashley for using Juliet and but as an excuse to get him out the house and he hated her because they got married the same day Juliet and Butler was fatally wounded. But like always, he gave in and did what she wanted. "Good," said Ashley whit a smirk on her face "I'd knew you'd see it from my eyes sooner or later. Now get dress, I want to get there early."

At the mall, Ashley looked sharper than a knife. She wore a tight, baby blue strapless, that said "Kawaii girl" on it with an almost plastic like light blue mini skirt and 5 inch blue sandals. She had a thick coat of blue outliner around her eye and a tattoo of a teardrop under her left eye. Not only did she look good but her mood had very much improved as well.  Artemis was glad to get away from her, because as soon as was walked in there, she told him" I'll see you end three hours"

 Artemis was going to go to the food to get a bit to eat .On his away there some Japanese guy called him over.

            "Hello there young man, would you be interested in buying some birds?" Artemis was about to sat "No" When some thing caught his eyes. From behind the man legs pop out a golden Phoenix with the biggest blue eyes, just like the one in his dream. But this one was a chick, just a baby.

            "How much for the Phoenix" asked Artemis

             "Priceless, beside, you wouldn't be able to control it…."but the man stopped. The Phoenix hopped on Artemis shoulder and stood there as if that's were she been all her life

            "How much for the Phoenix?" asked Artemis again

            "Priceless, she has chosen you as her owner now you must take care of her. Her name is  Teiluj, but we call her Tei"

            "What do I feed her?"

            "You'll see"

            "And do you have a cage for her" 

            "Boy listen" said the man "the Phoenix is a free bird. She doesn't belong in a cage " 

            "Sure ok" Artemis looked at the small Phoenix on his shoulder. But when he looks back at the man, he was gone.

              "Where did he go?" Artemis asked him. Tei jumped off his shoulder and stood in front of him. That's when a miracle happens. Tei turned into a little girl, about 5 years old. She had long blonde hair and big blue eyes.

            "Master Artemis," her voice as lovely as a song I'm hunger! I want to eat"

            "Sure what do you want to eat" he asked. He felt out of character lately

            "I donno, you're my mater, you tell me" Tei smiled a smile as big and bright as the sun

            "Why am I even listing to you, I should be freaked out right now. I must be dreaming" he said.

            " No I'm very real and-" but Tei was cut off. Tei didn't like to be cut off. Ashley was there and she looked very pissied.

             To be continued…

The next chapter:  "Holly! Where in Hell's name did Mercedes and Ni chi bo tsu go!" spat Root.

            "I have no clue sir" Holly was very nerves. It was the first day a work for her identical twin daughter and already they were causing major problems…

 Yes Holly has kids. And guess how the father is? Plz R&R  


	2. Two Twin Terrors

On the wing of a Phoenix

By Sunset

Disclaimer: I don't own any character in the Artemis Fowl series 

**Two twin terrors**

"Ni chi bo tsu! Mercedes! Come on! We're going to be late!" shouted Holly. She was flattered that her twin daughters wanted nothing more than to follow in her foot steps. But they were not ready. They couldn't stay alert for more that a couple of seconds. But they had really good shots.

            "We're here ma!" said Ni Chi bo tsu. She was as five foot four with long pink hair that when all the way down to her toe. "Yeah no need to worry about us!" said Mercedes. She had long with hair that went all the way down to her toes, like her sister. And both the girls had the mysterious green eyes like there mother. 

            "Come on you two. We don't have time! Now get your stuff and lets go" said Holly. And with that, she when to the air car to wait for her children.  And they soon came out. Each with a backpack on there slender shoulders. And Holly thought nothing of it.

"Artemis! Where were you!!" shrieked Ashley 

            "What do you mean" Asked Artemis

            "Don't act stupid" she snapped "I've been looking for you for over an hour! I tried to call your cell but you wouldn't answer"

            " I don't act stupid to fall down to you level!" Artemis retorted back

      Tei was mad at Ashley for interrupting her, but she instead said: "Otoosan, who's this lady?" Tei tugged on Artemis's sleeve She looked very innocent. She wanted an answer. But Ashley didn't have time to deal with this girl

            "Little girl, why are you here! Why can't you go bother someone else! No one here wants you! So go!"

            "You have an evil sole, you reminded me of a sinful snake, waiting to kill us. I don't like you" the girl said.

            "You know what, I don't give-" But Ashley was cut off by Tei

            "Zip it" and with that Tei moved her hand in a fancy way, and before Ashley could muster another word, her lips were bound tight "That should teach you never talk to me like that again! Now come!" and with a flick of her wrist, She had Ashley spellbound to her ever conman. "Well Otoosan", Tei's eye glittered like big water droplets "Are we going home or what?" Artemis was complete flabbergasted. This girl was very magical and it reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago… 

 "Holly! Where in Hell's name did Mercedes and Ni chi bo tsu go!" spat Root.

            "I have no clue sir" Holly was very nerves. It was the first day a work for her identical twin daughter and already they were causing major problems. Mercedes had entered the system and screwed with everything. Now when they turned on the computer all they saw was a smiley face that kept on saying "Konichiwa" And Ni Chi bo tsu had knocked out over 20 men

            "Rex! I want you to get a hold of those two misdemeanors right now!"

            Yesslir!" and then he vanished out the door and down the hall.

            "Look, Root, I so sorry for all the damage that they cause-"but she stopped when Root waved his hand

            "Don't worry about it Holly" He said" those two girl are just what we need to do the next mission" 

Holly raised an eye brow "what can they do for you?  Root just smiled and said "You'll see Holly. All in good time, you'll see."

Wow that was short! Oh well. In the next chapter Artemis travels to Butlers and Juliet grave. And Root tells Holly exactly what the next mission is. Oh yeah! And for those of you who don't speak Japanese, Otoosan means "Dad" Ni chi bo tsu mean "Sunset" Konichiwa means "hello" and "Ja ne" means "goodbye" but very informal. 


	3. Remember

On the Wings of a Phoenix 

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. So don't sue

Remember 

Tei fluttered in the sky. The cold wind felt good against her golden wings. She felt free, and that wasn't something she felt everyday. She flew until she reached the Sakura gardens, where she knew Artemis was at. He was lying on a bench gazing up at space. Tei landed about two feet away from him. He didn't take his gaze off of space but said "Do you follow me every?" he was annoyed by her presents. 

"No I don't have to," stared Tei "but I know where you are at all times" Tei transformed into her human from. She walked over to Artemis "Artemis-sama, why do you come here?" asked Tei, after a minute of silences.

"Because" Artemis said bleakly 

"Because what?"

"Because I want to." Tei wasn't pleased at all with an answer like that. It told her nothing. So she entered his mind and found what she was looking for.

"You come here to remember you past, don't you?" Artemis pulled his gaze away from the stars and looked over at Tei.

 "How did you know?" 

"Don't you know anything about phoenixes? We have super powers. And one of them is to be able read minds" Artemis didn't want to be bothered with her. Therefore, said nothing.

"Artemis-sama! Talk to me!" shouted Tei 

"You can read minds, do you not?" Tei shook her head yes "Then read my mind"

            Ni Chi bo tsu  and Mercedes came busting into Root's office laughing so hard, they could have died from lack of oxygen.  Total mayhem is there idea of "fun". 

  "So, what's up Root?" Asked Mercedes, still laughing along with her sister.

   "Have you two heard about the mysterious death of two Mud men about Two years ago?" asked Root

    "Who hasn't? The People think that one of us did it!" replied Ni chi bo tsu 

  "Well Ni chi bo tsu and Mercedes, we have proof to show that one of the People did kill thought two humans" spoke Holly 

   "And we care because…"the two twins said in unison 

   "You care because they where very close to us People," said Root "and if it wasn't for them, we'd be discover by other humans and we'd all be dead."

 "So basically" said Mercedes

 "Your getting us ready for our first mission?" finished Ni chi bo tsu 

 "Hmm, you two are smarter than I thought. Now you two are about five feet tall right?" asked Root 

 "Yes we're five feet four sir" said Mercedes 

  "Good, you two will go under cover as Mud women. To be upfront, you'll pose as Artemis Fowl, long lost cousins."

   "Artemis, who's that?" Asked Ni chi bo tsu

"Sit down girl," said Holly "It's a long story"

"Your lucky thought" said Tei. She looked down at the ground "You can remember your past and your friends. I, on the other hand can no. No matter how hard I try. I've done everything in my power to remember my past, because I was told that if I remember I'd become human again. But nothing clicks"

 _'Why the Hell did I buy the dumb bird anyway! God she such a pain!'_

"I 'M _not_ JUST A BIRD!! I'M A PHOENIX!!  I HAVE MAGAICAL POWER AND CAN DO ALMOST ANYTHING WITH THE SNAP OF MY TINY FINGER. I HAVE MORE POWERS THAN WHAT YOU CAN EVEN BEGIN TO COMPREHEND!!"  Tears come heaving out of Tei pretty sapphire eyes "And you…you did.. didn't buy me either. I chose_ you. For you..to be my master and… for you.. to watch over me, take care of me. Your not suppose to hate me!" Tei feel to her keens, put her face in her hand and tremble horribly._

 Artemis set up and put is arms around this little girl. And asked "So why did you want me to be your master?"

Tei looked up from her hands and said "because you're the only thing I do remember" 

  


A/N: End of chapter three! PHYSIC!!! HAHAHAHAHAHOHOHOHO! Ok this was going to be the end, But it's so short, So I'll write more! Don't for get to R&R plz 

  


"Wow!" said Ni chi bo tsu  " You really know this guy!"

"Yeah, to bad his dosen't remember you ma" said Mercedes

"So who died?"

"And who's the killer"

"Juliet and Butler deid" said Holly

"And we believe the killer to be Hakka," said Root "She looks human. Blue hair, pink eyes and has a really nasty attitude. She has an attack called Blood Rain. She'll look at you very strangely, and then she looses the color in her eyes for a split second. When that happens, all the blood in that prisons body will rush to there heart lungs and brain. Then the heart explodes.  But nothing can be seen to an on looker. The blood never shows." 

 "That's revolting" Said Ni chi bo tsu 

"Truly ugly" said Holly

"Wow that so cool!! Father would like that!" Mercedes said wiggling with joy

"Trouble would have liked that actually' said Root "Now you two girls get ready to go. I already have a special shuttle for you. Your mother, father, Foaly, and me will give you help along the way, but basically you're on your own."

Artemis was stunned. She knew him? "Where do you remember me from" he asked, holding her tight against his chest

   "From a dream, I was older and you fell and I healed you" 

 "Wired, I had the same dream to," he looked down at  Tei and notice how dirty she was

"Tei look at you, you're a mess, let go home shall we? Artemis said getting up. Tei got up and was about to transform but Artemis stopped her

 "No more magic Tei. Unless your training or it's absolutely necessary, besides I brought the car with me Tei. Let's just walk.

"But I don't feel like waking" said Tei

Artemis looked down at her then put her on his back "better?"

"A lot better" Tei said.

 As soon as they got to the car Tei was asleep. Artemis felt like a parent, now realizing he had no chose but to watch over her. If only Ashley could understand then Tei might remember some thing, but if she didn't, at lest she would have a family. And so would he

 A/N: This chapter is truly done. Its 1,058 words (just the story part) not as long as I would have hope for it to be, but its three pages on Word, so I guess it will have to do.

                                     -sunset ^_~


End file.
